


Feeling Good

by sugareey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Digital Art, Fanart, Gay Sex, Glompfest 2016, H/D Glompfest 2016, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/pseuds/sugareey
Summary: In which Harry uses his mouth to make Draco shut up and feel good.Really good, indeed.





	Feeling Good

**Author's Note:**

> Originally drawn for H/D Glompfest 2016.
> 
> It has been quite a while since I've been able to draw something delicious and intense. I finally got the boys to cooperate, and I'm pretty sure no one was complaining. So, hope you enjoy this piece of art. Cheers!
> 
> [Original post](https://serpentinelion.livejournal.com/441686.html) can be found on the Serpentinelion's LJ.


End file.
